The Order of the Shrikes of the Mournful Dawn
by MorgothII
Summary: "We are the secret protectors. We are shadows. We are the ones who make foes weep at the break of dawn. We are the ones who swoop down and butcher our foes before they can wipe out the four Kingdoms of Remnant. We are the Order of the Shrikes of the Mournful Dawn." Little is known about Jake Torchwick, the one also known as the Jäger. Now some of this unknown shall be revealed.


**The Order of the Shrikes of the Mournful Dawn Chapter 1: Foreword**

 **MorgothII: Ok, so I guess I sort of lied at the second half of my Author's Notes in today's chapter. I decided to post it now, before I could get side-tracked by anything else. Anyways, this takes place a week before the start of my main RWBY story,** _ **Jäger.**_ **Enjoy!**

Jake Torchwick, more commonly known in both the newspapers and criminal underground as the infamous _Jäger_ , sits down at the roughly-made wooden table. The dimly-lit sewer-hideout (surprisingly) allows in little of the rather-pungent odor contained nearby. In front of him is a thick journal he had recently ' _purchased'_ with a single intent. On a rare occasion, his focus is not on hunting his father, the equally-infamous Roman Torchwick. Instead, it is on one that his friends would find completely unexpected…if he had any, that was, outside of the close-knit bonds within the secret order he know leads. It is that very reason that the _Jäger_ is writing down the history of both the order during his tenure, and its origins.

With a somewhat tired sigh, the _Jäger_ picks up a pen and opens the large book to the very first page. He gently places the tip of the ball-point writing device. Soon the air is filled with the scratching sounds of the pen as the lone wolf begins his endeavor.

 _We were the first protectors of Remnant. We predate the four Huntsmen academes, and the four Kingdoms. Once we were widely renown; our arrival at villages the cause of great celebration, or so I have been told. We contained the first fighters against the creatures of Grimm. The first to discover both the substance now known as Dust, and to then make it into a weapon, came from out ranks. Once we were the world's greatest army. But like many of these so-called legends told in the night to little children, we have faded to obscurity. We have become forgotten to all but those who serve in its ranks, and the occasional human or Faunus worthy of knowing some of our secrets._

 _But all the while, we continued to serve our goal. We have steadily strengthened ourselves in the shadows. And under my leadership, we have become more than just a shell of our former glory. The goal I wish to achieve by the end of this endeavor is to have a comprehensive collection on the early history and my greatest subordinates, both human and Faunus, and their requirement by me. Maybe one day our name shall be praised by the masses, alongside those of the admittedly brave Hunters and Huntresses. But for now, it will hopefully be of assistance to whoever my successor shall be._

 _We are the secret protectors against Grimm and other foes that shall be described later on in this volume. We are shadows. We are the ones who make foes weep at the break of dawn. We are the ones who swoop down and butcher our foes before they can wipe out the four Kingdoms of Remnant. We are from the depths of Hell, and fear not of Death. We are the Order of the Shrikes of the Mournful Dawn._

 _-Jake Torchwick, current Grand Marshal_

Silently Jake puts down the pen, re-reading the short foreword. "Eh, at least I have started it," He mutters to himself. Then his Scroll goes off, and Jake pulls it out. His mildly curious gaze hardens into rage and determination when he sees the sender and the message from Junior.

 _Jake, Roman Torchwick will be robbing a Dust shop called From Dust Til Dawn. It will be in one week. Good luck and fair hunting-Junior_

One week. Jake looks at the virtually non-existent archival volume he was planning. Only one thought comes to mind, and that is quickly uttered from the mouth of the _Jäger_ in the solitary silence of his hideout.

"This is going to be one hell of a long week."

 **And done! I am planning to probably have this be a once a month posting, might change to be shorter. It will be covering the OCs that has both been sent in by others and my own creations. Leave a review/comment down below, and I am still taking OCs, so here are the requirements, which have been slightly updated:**

 **Name:**

 **Species:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Height:**

 **Hair and eye color:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Semblance:**

 **Kingdom they were born in:**

 **Personality and background:**

 **Until next time! Next time: Chapter 1: The Beginning and the Great Schism**


End file.
